Love VS Lust
by Ice-Ari
Summary: Four Guardian Angels from various heavenly departments (Quatre Heero Duo Wufei)are on a mission to retrieve their missing friend, the Guardian Angel of Love (Trowa). The ultimate showdown of good vs evil. Humour (with angst), 3x4x3, 1x2x1, Yaoi, NCS.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my second oldest fanfic that I ever wrote, which means I wrote it like years ago. Well, I hope you'll have fun reading it.

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED: I do not own the following characters from Gundam Wing, they belong to whatever company that owns them.

Warnings: Totally AU, humor and moments of pure silliness, slight Relena bashing (Well, just for exaggeration sake of this story, after all it's AU. I do like her fine usually), background angst, NCS, Yaoi.

3x4x3, 1x2x1, Implied 5xS, one-sided 5/2x1, othersx3 (NCS)

**LOVE VS LUST**

Chapter 1: Clouds so soft and sky so blue... but where's Trowa? (1/4)

Looking down from the starry sea of Heaven, lying tummy-down on his soft cottony bed, is an innocent-looking angel with dazzling light blond hair, soft feathery wings and perfectly sweet and beautiful features. He is the Guardian Angel of Concern, heading the heavenly Department of Concern, the extremely benevolent Quatre. The Department of Concern is one of the largest departments in the whole of Heaven, with forty highly loyal and efficient male angels and twenty-nine very caring and sisterly female angels.

With him, one can always find the tall and slender, Guardian Angel of Love, and the Head of Department of Love of Heaven, Trowa Love, who is usually seen riding his heavenly pet, the magnificent Flying Lion. Trowa, unlike Quatre has brown hair with unusual bangs that shade off half his face, thus revealing only of his emerald-like eyes. Other highly, significant things about Trowa is his grace and his silence. For as we all know, love is a truly beautiful thing, one that is beyond any words of expression, yet it can be highly mysterious, like its guardian. Furthermore, as the saying goes, love is blind, or at least half-blind, therefore it is highly significant that Trowa's unusual bangs block off half his sight.

But, in fact, he never really need his sight, for he has his partner, err...lover, Quatre to look out for him, for concern is the eyes of love, as love brings about concern.

_Ah, all is so peaceful, _thought Quatre as he looked down from his heavenly home, viewing Mother Earth and all her living creatures. _But...But then why am I feeling so uneasy, so nervous, as if...as if... _

"Hello!" a cheery loud voice, suddenly boomed out from nowhere, breaking his thoughts.

Quatre and Trowa turned around to find their close friend, the Department Head of Death, the Guardian Angel of Death, wearing his usual wide grin across his face, walking towards them arm-in-arm with his lover, the grim Guardian Angel of Peace, who headed the heavenly department in-charge of fighting for peace. He is highly serious in his mission to obtain peace for all mankind.

"Hiya guys, err...I meant angels, come-on stop being so overly zealous in your work, p-please. Let's play together, 'kay?" said the hyper-active, hyper-joyful and hyper-playful Duo Death.

"What?!" Heero Peace stared back at his lover in shock.

"..." was all Trowa said.

"Come-on, you two stop being so...so dead, well...inactive! Hey, Quatre come-on tell them to loosen up..."

"I don't think it's a good idea, I...I don't know why but I have a really bad-feeling that...that something really, really terrible is..."

"Stop being such a worrier, Quatre" interrupted Duo, as he moved forward to give his friend a gentle pat.

Trowa too moved closer to give him a comforting hug and a peck in the middle of his forehead.

"Trowa..."

"I don't know, but I feel that Quatre might be right after all," said Heero suddenly, "I mean we all know how sensitive and accurate Quatre is, after all every single time he makes such a prediction, something bad always occur."

"Well...in that case...Quatre you had looked down of Heaven just now, spotted anything?" questioned Duo.

"No, all seemed peaceful, but..."answered Quatre.

Suddenly, a whirlwind blew across the heavenly skys, and the floor of Heaven started shaking badly, as if, as if there is a horrendous earthquake, but there is never an earthquake in the peaceful Heaven before...

The wind and the shaking stopped as sudden as it started.

"Is everyone alright?" questioned the ever kind Guardian Angel of Concern, Quatre. He looked around, and counted silently _one...two...plus myself three...only three angels...where is Trowa? _

"T-Trowa is gone!" shouted out Quatre in a highly anxious voice. "Trowa is gone!"

"Oh mine, he's right!" exclaimed Duo, moving over to comfort his by now tearing friend. "Quatre, its alright, we'll think of something, right Heero?"

"..." Heero just stared back expressionlessly.

"Heero!" screamed Duo.

Quatre looked up with pleading eyes at the Guardian Angel of Peace.

"Let's go find our friend, the Guardian Angel of Justice."

------------------

A mysterious-looking boy woke up by a dusty, deserted and isolated road. His whole body was fully decorated with unsightly scratches and bruises.

The boy sat up, hugging his head with both hands and resting it on his bend knees. The throbbing pain of the massive headache was literally killing him. He felt as if his head was splitting apart into million pieces.

After a while, when he felt that the pounding in his head has lessened, he lifted his head up and looked around in a daze...All he could see was an endless road, that seem to continue on forever...

_Where am I? Who...Who am I? Why can't I seem to remember anything _

He dusted himself, stood up and looked around once again, hoping, wishing, and praying that he could find some clues, any clue...any direction. He felt so lost...so lonely...

Out of the blue, a memory struck him. The boy remembered something or at least someone...faintly, but it was enough to comfort him. _Blue eyes, soft and beautiful, eyes full of kindness and compassion... eyes that doesn't seem to belong to human, but something more heavenly...and oh yes, blond hair, gorgeous, dazzling hair...so fine...so lovely...Who is that person...no, I'm sure he's a boy...but who...who's the boy._

Why can't I remember anything? No! I must know who is that boy? Who is the boy with those blue eyes that sparkles more than precious sapphire and that blond hair, so...so wonderfully soft...So strange! It's like I can almost feel his hair...so strange... but...but who is he?

The mysterious-looking boy raised his head, his one visible, seemingly depthless dark green eye, skyward and sighed. _Where is my angel?_ _I must seek him...I must!_ He strained hard, really, trying to get a more vivid mind-picture of the boy...his angel, but the only reward he got was more pain in his already throbbing head...

_It's no use. _He gave up finally...

_Maybe...maybe I should just start walking... _

------------------

Chapter 1 (End)

------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Tala ishtar: **Thank you very much for reviewing.

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED: I do not own the characters. They're borrowed from Gundam Wing.

**LOVE VS LUST**

* * *

Chapter 2: Knock knock, Justice where? And poor little Trowa lamb meets big bad wolves (2/4)

"Wufei!" Duo, shouted extremely loudly, at the same time banging hard on the door of the Justice Tower, the home of the Guardian Angel of Justice, Wufei Justice. "Wufei!!! Wufei!!!" _Where is that stupid, blasted Guardian Angel of Justice when you really need him? _

The normally speechless Heero joined his lover in the shout. "Wufei! Wufei!! Wufei!!!"

By this time, Quatre, the beloved Guardian Angel of Concern was tearing badly. _Oh Trowa, Trowa, my poor Trowa...Where are you, dear? Where? Oh Wufei...Wufei please be in... Oh, I feel so sad...so lonely without you, Trowa...Where had you gone? Trowa...I feel extremely miserable, life without you is really terrible...Trowa...I never felt so sad before...never! Not in my whole entire angel life...I'm... _

Suddenly, the door swung open, with such tremendous force that it was detached at the hinge. Out walked a highly irritated and boiling Wufei. "Idiots! Shut up!!! Didn't I tell you all before, times and again, never to interrupt me, when I'm meditating?!"

"Cool it Wufei. Cool it man, err...I mean angel. You looked as if...as if..." Duo said in his sweetest tone of voice, with both hands lifted up in a surrender position.

But before he had a chance to finish his babbling, Quatre had awakened from his state of shock and flung himself onto Wufei. Wufei's immediate reflex was to throw the intruder off of him, but surprisingly managed to get a grip of himself and stopped at the last minute. He eyed the crying Quatre silently, for a rather long moment, before he slipped a comforting arm round Quatre's slim and slender waist and then turned to face Duo and Heero, and gave them each a quizzical look.

"Well, Wufei, as you can see, something really bad and when I said really bad, I do mean really bad happened. What just happened was really extremely horribly bad. It's so totally..."

"Cut the nonsense!" Wufei interrupted impatiently. Then, he turned towards Heero and said, "You tell."

"..." Heero remained silent; it is not within his character to explain things. Actually, he was never the one to explain any matters, especially such important ones. He was always an individual worker.

"Trowa...Trowa is gone...Trowa disappeared!" Quatre shouted out hysterically, before he slumped back tiredly on Wufei's shoulder.

All the other three Guardian Angel looked at Quatre, worry etched across their faces.

Duo wondered. _Why does he seemed to be so easily exhausted now, its so unlike sunny Quatre to be so easily put down...I know he is feeling really sad...but...but this doesn't quite explain Quatre's weariness ...its so unlike him...Normally, if any thing bad happens, he will be up and about trying his utmost to solve it...but now...some more its Trowa that is... I'm feeling so worried for him...What's wrong with him? _

"Well, just now, there was a terrible whirlwind that swept through the heavenly grounds, accompanied by the terrible tremors of a really horrible earthquake. Then, Trowa just vanished with those atrociously horrible disasters," Duo explained.

As usual, Duo gave his account in really flowery language, which made everyone wondered, whether he was assigned the right department. After all, his personality and character seemed to be much more suited for either the heavenly Department of Celebrations or the heavenly Department of Joy, rather than his own. _Well... probably because he has some hidden sadistic streak somewhere considering that he always seems to enjoy torturing me with his words. Hmmm... I wonder how big this darker side of him is... Can it possible be that Duo and Heero are into S&M? _Wufei pondered, but when he realized that he was getting inappropriately aroused, he capped his thoughts. _This is injustice I should be thinking of that onna Sally instead. Think of Sally. Think of Sally. Only justice to think of Sally, after all she is what people err... I mean angels were called as a girlfriend, right? _To rid himself of the images of naked Duo and Heero, Wufei decided to started ranting about his favorite topic instead, "What?! Disasters in Heaven! This is totally injustice! Injustice!!! Those stupid, irritating, blasted demons must be at work again! Injustice!!! Even in Heaven there is no justice! This is really injustice!"

"So...so how? How Wufei?" Quatre lifted his head from Wufei's shoulder and asked weakly. The poor Guardian Angel of Concern seemed to be draining away by the minute...

"You 'kay?" Duo stared at his friend in concern.

"Yes, I...I think so..." Quatre answered softly, slightly breathless.

The other three Guardian Angels looked at each other and shook their head, they knew they couldn't take Quatre's words for it, for it was clearer than crystal that he wasn't well...and besides, Quatre was the type who wouldn't want to make others worry.

They all turned spontaneously and stared at Quatre. _What had happened to Quatre? He looked so...so weak...even his usual bright glow seemed dimmer than normal...Why? What happened? _

"Hmmm...Wufei, I think you better hurry up with some plan." Duo said worriedly, still eyeing the frail-looking Quatre.

"Hmmm...." Wufei looked down, concentrating hard, "I know!"

"What?!" All the other three Guardian Angels asked at the same time, with must enthusiasm.

"Well...we can find our mentors, our teachers, the five wise old heavenly Spirits of Wisdom," replied Wufei, "They seem to know everything."

"What?! I was thinking what brilliant plan you have, instead...instead...you tell us to go look up those fives weirdos, those five insane spirits! You must be nuts!" Duo screamed back at Wufei.

"Duo, That's rude." Ever-polite Quatre looked up and chided Duo.

Normally, Duo would have argued with Quatre about such matters, but today, he just shut his mouth off, not wanting to upset his mysteriously weaken friend any further.

"Injustice! Injustice! How can you be so rude to your elders? Aren't there any justices these days! Besides, how dare you call me a nut? I'll challenge you..."Wufei started raving madly again.

"Shut up, Wufei!" Heero suddenly snapped. Then, when all is quiet, he continued, "Well, though I have to agree with Duo that those Spirits of Wisdom are a bunch of weirdos, I guess it's still the best bet that we go and find them, since we don't have any other workable plan. Furthermore, we can consult them about Quatre strange bout of tiredness."

"Hmm...well I guess so..." Duo relented reluctantly. He did not wish to go and visit those old insane spirits, but he was truly worried for his sweet friend's health.

* * *

The mysterious boy with long unusual bangs had walked for miles. He had followed the road, followed its every twist and turn, but still...but still he was alone. Alone, lost in the middle of nowhere. _Where am I? How did I get here in the first place? The seemly only possible way is that I fall down from Heaven... _A rumble in his stomach interrupted his thoughts mid-way through. Suddenly, he realized how hungry and tired he was and so he decided to stop walking on.

The boy sat down by the road and hugged himself. He felt so cold, hungry, tired and of course lonely... _Maybe I'll_ die here...die here alone.

Hours passed...the sky was getting dark...

Suddenly, a vehicle, to be specific, a black army jeep with the letters 'OZ' printed in red at both sides, appeared out of nowhere and stopped in front of him.

"Boy! What are you doing out here alone?" asked the sly-looking man with dark brown hair in the passenger seat.

"George, come on let's get moving," the dark burly driver beside him said impatiently, "This is just one of those stupid little bastards, who knows nothing."

"No! I think it's really cruel to leave this poor boy alone here. Besides, I'm sure all the men back at the camp will be dying to meet him, right John? I'm sure he will make a wonderful friend, don't you think so." George replied with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Hmmm...Yes! The men will all be so very happy to have him around. Boys like him are always welcome. Hmmm...so young, so sweet." John, the driver, rubbed his hands together in glee.

The boy shivered, he hated the way these men eyed him. As if...as if he was some tasty and exotic treat that they couldn't wait to savor...to eat. He is frightened...but...but yet he did not want these men to go, he did not wish to be alone again...

"Get in the jeep boy. We'll bring you to a place filled with heavenly treats." George called out to the boy, and then burst out laughing. His sinister laughter sent waves of fear through the boy's body.

"You're hungry, right? Here's a piece of bread for you. Come on, follows us and you'll have it. Besides, you wouldn't want to be left alone here, right? Especially since it's getting dark and it's still a long, long way to the nearest town," John added.

Internally, the boy knew that these men could not be trusted and he should not follow them. _These men must be baddies. I hate their stares...making me feel like I'm a prey, and they are some predators ready to pounce on me... _

He felt so nervous, so frightened under their constant scrutiny...he heart told him to run away, as faraway from these men as possible...but, his physical body wouldn't listen. His legs were too tired to care anymore. So, he climbed into the back seat of the jeep...

--- Chapter 2 (End) ---


	3. Chapter 3

**hellcat805: **Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing. Here's chapter 3. I hope that you'll like it.

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED: The characters are taken from Gundam Wing. I do not own them.

Note: This fic is meant to be a humour fic, thus the characters do have overly exaggerated personalities. **

* * *

**

**LOVE VS LUST**

Chapter 3: Wise old Spirits and Angel Post? (3/4)

The four Guardian Angels arrived at the Hall of Wisdom.

"Wise old Spirits J, G, S, H and O, we request for your presence," Wufei said politely with a bow.

Suddenly, out from no where, five spirits materialized from the thin air…

"Well…come at last, huh?" said spirit G, mentor and teacher of Duo.

"Well... what happened was..." Duo said.

"We know about it. It's the doing of the Demon of Lust," Spirit J, the mentor and teacher of Heero, interrupted.

"Huh?! What err...who is the Demon of Lust? What does he wants?" Duo questioned.

"The job of the Demon of Lust and his many servants is to spread lust, and of course pure lust and true love can't go together, so they have to destroy the heavenly Department of Love, and the best way, of course, is to get rid of the Trowa Love, Head of the Department of Love." The mentor and teacher of Trowa, Spirit S answered.

"Trowa..." Quatre mumbled with much anxiety.

"Besides, Quatre's beauty seem to be hmmm...well let's put it this way the Demon of Lust, I think is awfully interested err...filled with lust for Quatre..."added Spirit H, mentor and teacher of Quatre. "What?!" All four Guardian Angels jaws dropped open.

"But...but why then did he want to make Quatre weak?" Duo questioned suspiciously, "How did he do it?"

"He didn't do anything.  Well, at least not directly.  Due to his nature as concern, Quatre will automatically be weakened now that Trowa is missing," replied Spirit H, "What has happened, is that Quatre, the embodiment of concern is feeling the drain of losing Trowa, the symbol of Love. You see, my young angels, concern without love is weak, likewise, love is starved without concern, when concern is taken away from love, love can be changed into to lust. This, I guess is the actual aim of the Demon of Lust."

"Changing love into lust, this is truly injustice!" Wufei shouted angrily.

"Trowa...my Trowa..." cried out a very worried Quatre.

"Well, you don't have to worry too much, Trowa's nature  cannot ever be change to that lust, after all he is the full symbol of pure love. Hence, putting him in the hands of those human servants of lust will not turn him lustful. But, what I do fear is that he will start to shut himself off from all his feelings and emotions...and when that happened..." Spirit S stopped mid-way through his explanation and just shook his head.

"What?" All four Guardian Angels apprehensively asked together.

"Since Trowa is the embodiment of true love, if he dies inside, there will no longer be true love in the human world. Furthermore, concern, which is closely attached to love, will also become very mild and weak." Spirit O, mentor and teacher of Wufei, continued from where Spirit S left off.

"How?" Heero questioned.

"This is a inner battle. Trowa has to fight it within himself, but Quatre presence is extremely vital, so your mission is to bring Quatre to Trowa, and the rest is up to them ..." Spirit J commanded the Guardian Angels.

"Well, Quatre remember that this is an internal battle, it's a battle within oneself. The key to the solution of this mission is in the heart; yours and his," Spirit H advised Quatre, "Remember, this is a very important mission, and you mustn't fail, or else...or else the whole of the human world will suffer from intense moral degradation. Without love and concern for one another, it will be very hard for mankind to survive..." Spirit H ended his sentence halfway, allowing his words to trail off...to leave trail marks in the heart of the Guardian Angel of Concern.

"Trowa's present location is at 43 degrees north and 31 degree east. Also, do make sure that you all do not show yourself to any one else there, besides Trowa, for those people are all human servants of lust. Furthermore, it's against the Angel Law #5549876113 to do so. To show yourself to people without receiving instructions to do so." Spirited S gave further instructions.

"Off with you all now," All five spirits commanded at the same time.

The four Guardian Angels turned to go.

---------------

"Hey gang, I guess that we should leave instructions with our various departments before we leave, huh?" Duo scratched his head and asked.

"..." Heero stared back at him blankly.

"Yes, I guess so." Quatre nodded his head and said frailly as he leaned against Duo for support.

"No time for that. I think that we should just write a letter and send it via Angel Express Mail," Wufei suggested, as he took out a paper and a pencil.

"Yes," All the other three Guardian Angels agreed.

"'kay I'll write..." Duo volunteered sweetly.

"No! Your writing is so messy; I don't think any one can read it. Let Wufei write!" Heero interrupted.

"So, who will you put as in-charge Heero? Relena, your spokesman?" Wufei looked at Heero and asked.

"No!!!" Heero sneered back in disgust.

"Then who, hurry up!" Wufei said impatiently.

"Anyone but her, that little pest doesn't know how to do anything but follow me around and talk. It's a real wonder that actually so many people fall for her babbles," Heero replied.

"Good one, Heero dear!" Duo joined in.

"Well, at least she did her job of promoting peace," Quatre said kindly.

"..." Heero stared back at him in shock.

"So who?! Stop wasting time, it's injustice!" Wufei hurried Heero.

Heero thought for sometime, and then he replied. "Well...I guess...Noin should be fine..."

Wufei, wrote Noin's name down below their written instructions, and then turned towards Duo. "How about you, Duo?"

"Hmm...Hirde I guess, she too can be a little pest at times, but at least she's much better than Relena, not as sticky and that I have to admit that she does have really good working attitude and can be really efficient and effective..." Duo replied after considering for a moment.

"Shut up! We don't have time for these nosensical talk of yours! This is really injustice! Injustice!!!" Once again, Wufei started ranting about injustice.

"Shut up, yourself!" A irritated Duo snapped back.

"How dare you..." Wufei gave him a cold glare and shouted back.

Quatre looked up wearily and said in his sweet, gentle  and mild voice, "Cut it off, my friends, please."

"Sorry, Quatre," Duo and Wufei apologizes together.

Wufei, then wrote down Hirde's name below Noin's name on the paper.

"Well, how about you Quatre? Who shall it be? Rashid? Iria?" Heero asked.

Quatre pondered for a while, before giving an answer. "Hmm...Rashid...no, he very busy these days, I guess Iria would be fine."

Wufei wrote down the name Iria on the paper.

"How about Trowa?" Duo questioned.

"Catherine, I guess," Quatre replied.

"Yes. Me too, she is fierce, very fierce, but yet very loving, protective and of course efficient and daring. " Duo nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Catherine," Wufei said as he wrote down Catherine's name.

"How 'bout you, Wufei? Sally, right?" Duo teased.

"Yes," Wufei replied, with a slight blush.

"Okay so let's call out for the post angels," Duo said.

All the Guardian Angel, besides Quatre, who was feeling too exhausted, started calling out loudly. "Post angels! Post angels!! Post angels!!!"

"Why in the world is there no response?" Duo scratched his head again and asked his friends.

"Oh yes, today is Sunday and there's no mailing on Sunday. How?" Quatre said suddenly.

"How, now?" Duo asked.

"Well..." Wufei started, but just trailed off.

"..." Heero gave his usual blank look.

"Look there's an angel!" Quatre exclaimed excitedly, but yet feebly.

"Yes, and I guess she's from my department," Duo said happily.

"Of course, idiot! Yours is the only department where angels are permitted to wear black, and she is in black." Wufei said with a slight tinge of irritation in his voice.

"Death Call!!!" Duo gave his usual command for calling angels of his department.

"Huh?" The little angel in black, looked around and saw Duo. She immediately walked over, gave a little curtsey and asked politely, "What is the matter, my leader?"

"Please deliver this letter to Hirde, the Secretary of our department. Thank you." Duo replied to her in a serious and formal tone of voice. A tone that he hardly used, except for giving out commands and instructions.

"Yes, leader." The little angel took the letter, gave another curtsey and then walked away.

"Let's go! Time for the actual mission now." Duo turned back to his friend and said.

--- Chapter 3 (End) ---


	4. Chapter 4

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED: I do not own any of the GW characters mentioned in this fic.

Warnings: Yaoi, NCS.

Chapter 4: Trowa must be really 'comfortable" right? As if! And... the final showdown: Hooray, Mission Accomplished! (4/4)

"Okay, here we're at last," said Duo, as he looked around, "Hmmm.... This place appeared to be some kind of army base."

"Oh!" Heero exclaimed suddenly, at the same time pointing at a piece of sign in front of the building closest to them, with a long queue of men waiting outside it.

Quatre looked at the sign and gave a sigh of relief. He said in a somewhat happy sounding voice, "Look, this is a good place! Earlier on, I was so worried for Trowa, because Spirit S said that this is a lustful place, but...Heero, why did you swear just now?"

"Good place?!" All the three other Guardian Angel started at Quatre with their jaws wide open.

"What? Aren't it a good place, I mean, look the sign says that this place is called a Comfort House...And well, the word comfort does always represents something good, right?" Quatre stared back at them in utterly confusion and asked innocently in a wide-eyed manner.

"Quatre! Well...err...a Comfort House in a army base is for...err...is for...is to allow the soldiers to satisfy their sexual pleasure..." Duo explained with much discomfort.

"What?! You...you mean it's a place for prostitutes?" Quatre interrupted in a shock voice.

"Well...I guess sexual-slavery would be a term for this." Heero tried to paint a clearer picture for Quatre.

"Trowa..." Quatre gaze at the building and called out, "Oh Trowa..."

"Let's go in, and check it out,"Wufei said.

-------------

"Oh mine!!!" Spirit G exclaimed suddenly, long after the four young Guardian Angels had gone off.

"What?!" The other four spirit questioned in respond.

"We must really be getting old; our memory is started to fail us..." Spirit G said somewhat sadly.

"Stop the babbling and just get to point." Spirit J interrupted with much impatient.

"We had actually forgotten to warn those little angels about them having to protect Quatre, because his glow is now too dim; to protect him against the more powerful demons, who will be able to catch him."

Spirit G shook his head and said.

"Oh mine! Some more, if we had predicted correctly, and we are usually very accurate in our prediction, the Demon of Lust is interested in kidnapping, err...I should say angel-napping him." Spirit H continued in a worried tone.

"It's too late now. I guess they should be at their destination by now. We can only pray for the best." Spirit S gave a sigh and said gravely.

-------------

Following their heart, they came to a stop at a door, numbered 7. The four Guardian Angel entered the room. In their present form, they were invisible to naked human eyes.

Upon entering the room, they saw a human boy with the look of Trowa, being chained by his left arm to the railings at the top of the bed, and a big, ugly man was lying naked above him, beating, pinching, kissing and caressing him roughly. At this sight, Quatre felt as if his heart had shattered into million tiny pieces...It hurt so much, never before had he seen a sight that caused him as much pain. He wanted to push that man off his Trowa; he wanted to save his Trowa...The others hold him back.

"Calm down, Quatre. You can't save Trowa in this form, and you can't become visible, as it is against the angel's law number 5549876113, you know it too, Quatre." Duo tried to calm his friend down. Nevertheless, he too in fact felt like rushing forward and bashing up that horrible man who at that moment was violently thrusting into Trowa...

One man after another kept coming into the small, dim and dirty room to satisfied their twisted pleasure via tormenting their lovely and quiet friend. The pour of man into the room kept going on and on, seemly unending...

At last, after the last man had finished with Trowa and had left the room, the four Guardian Angel decided that its time to appear...

Trowa closed his eyes throughout the whole torturous process; his body felt numbed from all these constant tortures...even...even his heart is getting cold...becoming numb...

At last, he was done for the day, but...but tomorrow will come and he will have to face these seemly unending tortures again and again... _Blue eyes, my blue eyes where are you? No! No, I has no right to think of that boy...my angel...not after all that has happened...I'm so...so filthy...so...dirty... _

Suddenly, the room was filled with lights, bright lights, four spots of bright light; one was just beside him...

The lights cleared off, in place were four boys his age and...and the one beside him... _Blue eyes, my blue eyes angel! He's so beautiful, so lovely._ Trowa stared at Quatre for a moment, reached out to touch him, but pulled back at the last moment and turned his head away. _I have no right...no right...to see him...no right to touch him... _

"Trowa..."

_Is that my name? Is the boy...the lovely boy calling me, but...but... _

"Trowa, it's alright. It's not your fault, Trowa."

Oh...he had seen...he had seen him being ravished by those...those brutes! Trowa curled up in shame...

"It's alright, Trowa," Quatre said softly, as he reached forward to stroke Trowa gently. Trowa flinched at Quatre's touch. He felt that he should move away. He felt that he was soiling Quatre's hand by allowing Quatre to touch him, but...but...it felt so good...he wanted Quatre to touch him, badly.

"It's alright, Trowa. Nothing matters, besides our love. Nothing else matters, as long as I love you truly, fully and you love me wholeheartedly." Quatre continued in his soothing voice. He could feel Trowa relaxing under his touch...

Just as Trowa was about to turn back round to face Quatre, swirls of smokes appeared all over the room...

"No! No, Trowa, you are not fit for Quatre!" said an eerie sounding voice, beside Quatre.

From within the swirls of smoke, demons stepped out...

"Trowa, listen to the music of love in your heart...Listen, to the beautiful music of true love..." Quatre said sweetly.

"No! You're soiled dirty! You're not worthy of Quatre, but I'm!" said the demon beside Quatre, who happened to be the Demon of Lust, as he moved closer towards Quatre.

"Watch out, Quatre!!!" Duo shouted from across the room. He wanted to rush forth to help his friend, but...but there was a large group of demons separating Trowa and Quatre from the rest of them.

"You are really beautiful, young one. Really beautiful." The Demon of Lust reached forward and touched Quatre on his face...

"Do something, Trowa!" Heero shouted.

"Come with me, young one." The Demon of Lust tightened his grip on Quatre. Quatre tried to break free, but somehow...he felt paralyzed. He realized that he was too weak to put up a fight. After all, concern without love is nothing much...Only Trowa could save him. He turned and gazed at his true love sadly, pleadingly. _Please Trowa, save me, please. I love you, Trowa. Then, now and forever... _

Trowa looked at Quatre's saddened eyes. It pained him to see those lovely blue eyes filled with grief...

_I must do something!_

Trowa flung his whole body at Quatre. The Demon of Lust tried to pull Quatre away...

"I love you, Quatre. Truly love you." Trowa said sincerely, every word expressing his strong and undying love to the other boy.

"Me too, Trowa. I love you too," Quatre said wholeheartedly.

With the declaration of love, Quatre suddenly found the strength to break free from the Demon of Lust and threw himself into Trowa's arm.

With that, the ring of love and concern was joined. Once again, linking together as one...forming the ring of true love. Bright light surrounded the couple, light so dazzling... light full of kindness, care and of course true love. The light started to spread across the room, brightening it, and at the same time forcing the Demon of Lust and his lust demons back to the dark realm of Hell...

After a while, the five Guardian Angels linked hands, and flew back to their heavenly home where they belonged.

-------------

The next morning, when a soldier walked into the room with the breakfast tray for the boy, he found that the room seemed to be extremely bright...and ...and there was the heavenly scent of fresh flowers...instead of the normally stinky smell. He looked to the bed and discovered that it was unoccupied...the boy was gone. He walked forth, put the breakfast tray down on the table beside the bed and studied the handcuff.

_Funny, why is the handcuff still intact? How did the boy escape? He seems to have just disappeared...vanished into the thin air, into nothingness... _

THE END

Special thanks to Tiffany (aka Mika-chan) for helping me edit/ check/ fix my work.

Thanks for reading. I hope that you've enjoyed this story.


End file.
